Chocolat
by Mary Chou
Summary: Un petit recueil pour Sora McKinnon, fille de Marlene et Sirius, élevée par un orphelinat. Des petits OS mignons, sans prétention, parce que j'avais envie de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie quand on est une orpheline de guerre mais qu'on n'est pas Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou 3

Un petit truc sans prétention, juste mignon, parce que j'avais envie et que je ship le Marlene/Sirius et que leur potentiel enfant aurait une vie assez triste de mon point de vue, sans famille.

J'aime beaucoup Sora et je ferais sûrement d'autres petits OS dans ce style sur elle et sa progression dans la vie des sorciers. J'en ai déjà un de près :) Ils ne se suivront pas forcément chronologiquement ceci dit.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'en serais absolument ravie !

Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous mes chatons :3

* * *

Sora n'avait pas les cheveux bruns comme le jais de Sirius Black. Elle n'avait pas non plus ceux blonds comme le soleil de Marlene McKinnon. Les cheveux de Sora étaient d'un chaleureux brun chocolat.

Sora n'avait pas la sensualité de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas plus le charisme de son père. Sora avait cette aura chaleureuse qui vous faisait vous sentir bien près d'elle.

Sora n'était pas à Poufsouffle comme pouvait le laisser paraître sa loyauté sans égal et sa gentillesse infinie. Sora était à Gryffondor, comme ses parents.

Sora n'avait pas le farouche caractère de Marlene. Elle n'était pas non la farceuse sans peur que Sirius était en son temps. Sora était celle vers qui on se tournait toujours lorsqu'on avait un souci, parce qu'elle savait écouter sans juger.

Sora n'avait pas vécu dans une famille soudée comme sa mère. Elle n'avait pas non plus été bannie comme son père. Sora n'avait plus de mère et son père était en prison.

Sora n'était pas l'amie d'Harry Potter, pas plus qu'elle ne gravitait autour de son cercle de confiance. Elle préférait la solitude silencieuse de ses plumes et de ses journaux. Sora était l'enfant la plus triste de Poudlard et cette tristesse lui donnait cette empathie pour laquelle elle était si réputée.

Sora aurait été bien en peine de dire pourquoi elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor. Poufsouffle lui aurait mieux convenu, de l'avis de tous. Mais le Choixpeau ne se trompait que rarement et Sora trouverait la raison de cette décision.

Durant sa troisième année, Sirius Black sortit de prison. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait tenter de tuer Harry Potter, parce qu'il était le Traître. Celui qui avait vendu James et Lily Potter, les deux sorciers qui avaient résistés par trois fois à Lord Voldemort, ceux qui avaient engendrés l'Elu.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce ne fut pas les garçons du dortoir de troisième année que Sirius Black vit en premier.

Sora avait toujours eu le sommeil léger alors elle descendit lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. En ces temps troublés, nombreux étaient les jeunes élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à dormir et descendaient pour se mettre devant la chaleureuse cheminée. Sora ne les entendait pas tous mais beaucoup. Elle se levait à chaque fois, son regard embrumé par le sommeil, des bâillements toutes les secondes et un refus inébranlable de quitter la pièce pour retourner se coucher. Si Sora avait hérité de quelque chose de ses parents c'était bien leur entêtement. Elle parvenait toujours à ses fins. En cela elle avait un petit côté Serpentard insoupçonné, elle ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs. Et Sora voulait la paix de ses camarades. Alors elle descendait et leur tenait compagnie jusqu'à ce que le temps, le sommeil ou les larmes fassent leur travail et qu'ils remontent se coucher. Parfois ils parlaient et Sora écoutait, les laissait se décharger de leurs fardeaux pour les endosser à leur place. Eux, se sentaient plus apaisés et, elle, faisait un pas vers son objectif final. C'était le principal. Peu importait le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et qui s'alourdissait à chaque confession. C'était son choix.

Sora descendit dans la salle commune, s'attendant à trouver un élève devant la cheminée, les traits brouillés par la fatigue. Elle avait trouvé un adulte crasseux, en haillons, armé d'un couteau. Elle s'était immobilisée dans les escaliers, sans un mot. Sora l'avait vu la regarder. Elle s'était demandée s'il la reconnaîtrait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à ses un an. Sora se fit une raison, trop de temps était passé. Sirius Black ne la reconnaîtrait pas et ce n'était pas important. Elle n'avait jamais eu de père après tout, ça ne faisait rien s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Son cœur se serrait pourtant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à évacuer ses larmes qu'elle retenait en regardant l'homme brisé devant elle. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'elle avait vu sur les quelques photos qu'elle avait trouvé.

Son père s'était approché, doucement. Sora l'avait laissé faire. Elle était sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier mais dû quand même lever la tête lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Il la toisa de toute sa haute taille puis leva une main tremblante vers elle. Sora ne recula pas, dans son regard il n'y avait aucune trace de peur ou d'inquiétude. C'était son père après tout.

Un murmure s'éleva alors et Sora sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement. Il cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, elle en était sûre.

« —Tu lui ressembles tellement…

—Tu m'as reconnu ? demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix se brisant un peu à la fin.

—Tu as grandi, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée. Ma petite Sora… »

Sirius Black se mit à pleurer, silencieusement les perles salées coulaient de ses yeux fous pour rouler sur son visage maigre. Sora ne pleura pas. Elle sentit un irrépressible sentiment de joie qui s'épanouit dans son cœur. Sora sourit. De ce sourire qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, qui donnait à la personne face à elle l'impression qu'elle était la seule personne au monde à être la cible de son attention.

Sirius fit un geste, l'interrompit en cours, hésitant. Il avait peur qu'elle le repousse, peur de ce qui allait se passer. Sora n'y fit pas attention. Elle descendit sur la dernière marche et enlaça son père de toutes ses forces. Elle se pressait contre ce corps sale, amaigri, affaibli, blessé, comme s'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait dans ce monde. Dans son monde. Et Sirius lui rendit son étreinte, si ému de retrouver sa petite fille qu'il crut étouffer de bonheur. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette émotion depuis si longtemps. Il avait retrouvé sa fille, sa Sora.

Il dû pourtant la quitter et Sora hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à aller chez les garçons. Si Sora n'avait pas hérité d'un trait important de ses parents, c'était leur curiosité. Sora ne demanda qu'une seule chose.

« —Tu es coupable ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Longtemps. Sora avait hérité des yeux gris de son père. Ses douces perles lumineuses se plongèrent dans l'acier qu'étaient les yeux de l'homme face à elle. Sora était patiente. Elle attendit une réponse. Il la lui donna finalement.

« —Non. Je ne les ai jamais trahis. »

Le sourire de Sora transforma son visage. Il était si resplendissant que son visage tout entier s'éclaira alors qu'elle regardait son père s'éloigner vers le dortoir masculin. Il n'était pas coupable. Elle le croyait. Evidemment.

C'était son père après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh bien, que dire... J'étais persuadée de l'avoir posté x')

Un tout tout petit chapitre mais bon c'est mignon quand même. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un petit mot sur Remus après tout !

N'éhsitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Pareil, si vous avez une idée de scène spécifique ou de rencontre avec certains personnages, dites-le moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour la suite mais j'ai envie d'écrire sur Sora.

Bonne lecture ! Bisous bisous et coeurs sur vous !

* * *

Sora entra dans la classe en souriant au babillage incessant de Lavande et Parvati. Elles n'étaient que quatre filles dans leur année et Sora n'était véritablement liée avec aucune des autres filles de Gryffondor mais elle les aimait bien. Elle s'installa au premier rang, à côté d'un garçon d'une autre maison.

Sora fixa son regard d'un doux gris perle sur le professeur Lupin qui attendait que tous les élèves soient assis. Elle était silencieuse. Sa mère avait tenu un carnet de son vivant, Sora l'avait lu dans son entier. Elle savait à peine lire à ce moment et n'avait pas compris tous les mots que Marlene avait employé. A présent elle était grande, elle avait treize ans, elle comprenait mieux. Sora savait que Remus Lupin avait été un ami de sa mère et un des meilleurs amis de son père.

« —Sora McKinnon ? »

Sora leva la main en répondant présente. Sur son visage, le fantôme d'un sourire venu d'une réflexion de son voisin, ses yeux gris brillaient un peu. Le professeur Lupin s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder.

Elle se dit qu'il l'avait reconnu. Du moins il avait reconnu sa parenté. Il avait l'air ému.

Sora lui sourit, largement, de ce sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'un soleil illuminait la pièce, ce sourire qui semblait se concentrer uniquement sur son interlocuteur.

Le sourire de Marlene, avec les yeux de Sirius.

Elle vit le professeur Lupin cligner des yeux, comme s'il chassait des larmes, sourire un peu, puis continuer l'appel.

Sora posa son menton sur sa main, elle avait toujours son sourire. Elle ira le voir après les cours, il pourrait peut-être lui parler de ses parents. Elle apporterait du chocolat, sa mère disait dans son carnet qu'il adorait ça.


End file.
